An Elephant Never Forgets
by Readrbug21
Summary: An elephant never forgets, and neither does Jimmy. When Jimmy's latest invention malfunctions, he can't get into his lab. He calls on his blonde neighbor to help. Humor and light, light fluff. Slight craziness.


_Disclaimer:_ I have no idea if elephants can really look into a second story window or not. For that matter, I also don't know if an elephant can reach its tail with its trunk. However, I do know that it would be hilarious and dangerous if an elephant tried to chase its tail. Enjoy the story!

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure how this had happened. One minute, he'd been working on his latest invention in his backyard, and the next, he was standing on all fours, towering above his clubhouse. Turning around carefully so as not to step on his invention or anything else below him, he looked into the second story window. He glared at his reflection. _Great. Now I'm an elephant. _

He tried to sigh, but it came out a soft _harrumph_ from his trunk. He turned back toward his clubhouse, being cautious to place his large feet on clear areas of lawn. Using his trunk, he tried to snatch a hair from the small collection on his tail, but he found this was next to impossible and ended up just going in circles, chasing his tail like a dog. Finally giving up after about five minutes, he slumped to the ground, sitting and staring angrily at the scanner next to his door.

While glaring at his clubhouse, an idea popped up. _Duh, you idiot! It's a DNA scanner, not a hair scanner. I just need to get my DNA from another source, like saliva!_ Overjoyed that he was finally going to be able to return to normal, he leaned toward the scanner and stuck out his tongue, waiting eagerly for VOX to welcome him in. However, what he heard next was neither welcoming nor exciting.

"_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" _

"No! It's me, VOX. Jimmy! Let me in, please let me in!" He said, or tried to. When he realized that the sound coming from his mouth most definitely wasn't human, and that he was just squeaking and chattering angrily, he promptly shut his mouth.

_Ugh. This is just perfect. Mom and Dad are grocery shopping, Carl's gone to the doctor, I've somehow managed to turn myself into an _elephant_, AND I can't even get into my own lab to fix this!_ He snorted again in annoyance and exasperation. _I might as well start walking to Sheen's so he can help me fix this. I just hope he hasn't lost the bag of hair I gave him._

He made his way toward the sidewalk, trying to be as inconspicuous as a giant grey elephant could be while walking in Retroville. He was just about to start in Sheen's direction when the pink house across the street caught his eye. _Brain blast! Cindy's got a bag of hair, too! I just hope she's home!_

Looking both ways before crossing the street (because, after all, it didn't matter how big he was, getting hit by a car was bound to hurt), he darted across the road to Cindy's front yard. Finding Cindy's window, he knocked impatiently on the glass with the end of his trunk several times.

In her room, Cindy was engrossed in a magazine article when she heard several bangs on her window. "Who on Earth could that be?" Answering her own question, she got up to open her window. Raising the sill, she asked angrily, "What do you want, Neutr-" When she saw the large grey face and trunk looking at her, she forgot her sentence, and screamed. "_Ahhhhh!_ How did you get here?!" she asked, hysterically, jumping back from the window in shock.

Jimmy did not panic when she screamed (although his heart rate did speed up greatly), and began emitting a series of squeaks, clucks, and harrumphs, trying to explain to her the situation.

As the elephant standing outside her room apparently went crazy, Cindy cautiously approached her window again. _How did an elephant end up at my house? And why is it acting like it wants to tell me something? _Now that the initial shock was over, she studied the huge mammal. It looked like it was glaring at her, and if she didn't know better, she'd say that it was Jimmy in disguise. _Wait a minute…_

Cindy held up her hand, signaling to the elephant she wanted it to shut up. It looked kind of surprised, but stopped talking all the same. "Neutron, I know I said you needed a body that was proportional to your head, but isn't this taking things a bit far?" She chuckled as Jimmy's face went from overjoyed to mildly annoyed. He started clucking at her again, trying to argue with her, but she interrupted. "Why are you over here? Shouldn't you be giving rides at the zoo?" She laughed again. _This is too easy,_ she thought.

_I should have just went to Sheen's_, Jimmy thought. _There's no way I'll ever live this down. _He was going to start yelling at her again when she sobered up, wiping a tear of laughter from her face. "Seriously, though, why are at my house? Shouldn't you be trying to turn yourself back to normal?"

Jimmy shook his head enthusiastically.

"Why aren't you?" She emphasized every word, almost sounding like she was talking to a five year old.

Resisting the urge to glare, he tried to use sign language. Pointing at his eye with his trunk, he hoped Cindy would get the message. "I?" she guessed, and he nodded. Looking around her yard, he found a Purple Flurp can on her front porch. Grabbing it, he lifted it up where she could see. "Can…"

Glancing around her room for his next clue, he saw she had knotted her curtains, probably for aesthetic reasons. Excited, he pointed at them enthusiastically. "Curtains?" Cindy guessed, confused. "'You can curtains'? That doesn't make any sense!" Jimmy shook his head emphatically and grabbed the knot with his nose, shaking it. Still confused, Cindy was about to question his sanity when he shook the curtains again, and realization dawned on her. "Knot! You can not!" Cindy looked pleased with herself for getting it right, but then perplexed as the meaning sank in. "You can't? Why not?"

Jimmy thought he was going to explode. _Sheen would never have questioned why an elephant was standing outside his room. Why is this so hard?!_ As if she could read his mind, she held up a finger, wanting him to wait a second before disappearing from sight. Seconds later, she reappeared holding a pencil and a writing pad. "Here. This will fix your problem much faster." She held the writing pad while he wrapped his trunk around the pencil and wrote out a short explanation.

When he was done, she turned the pad around, reading it out loud. "'I can't get in my lab. Do you still have some of my hair?'" She rolled her eyes before going to retrieve the bag of hair. Returning to the window, she reached out the bag to Jimmy, only to jerk it away and smile evilly. "You know, I was pretty bored before you came over. Talking to you is much more entertaining. I think I should just keep the bag with me. I've always wanted a pet elephant!" She laughed, and Jimmy looked horrified.

Jimmy noticed that Cindy still had the bag of hair in her hands, and an idea came to him. Smiling his own evil smile, he reached his trunk through the window and, before Cindy could protest, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her through to his side of the glass.

Noticing she wasn't on solid ground anymore, Cindy looked around and screamed, "Neutroo-o-on! Put me down! Put me down!! Neutrooooon!" Laughing, he moved Cindy up and down and side to side, making Cindy hold on to his elongated nose for dear life. "Neutron! That's not funny!"

They crossed the street, Cindy protesting the whole way. He put her down safely in front of the door of his clubhouse, then pointed at the scanner. She crossed her arms, but when he waved his trunk threateningly she huffed, "Fine. I'll open your stupid lab for you. Just don't pick me up again."

* * *

Several hours later, a setting sun witnessed a blonde girl and a brown haired boy exit a small clubhouse. The blonde girl was laughing uncontrollably at the brown haired boy, who looked both extremely embarrassed and extremely annoyed.

Taking a breath, Cindy said, "Let me get this straight. You left your invention on and then started _working_ on it? I thought you were a genius!" She giggled again.

Jimmy said, exasperated, "I told you, I simply forgot! It's very easy to do when you're working on several inventions at once!"

Still giggling, Cindy couldn't resist one last jibe. "But Jimmy, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"An elephant never forgets!" With that, she ran off, laughing, Jimmy close behind.

* * *

_-the end-_

* * *

This came to mind just the other day when the phrase, "An elephant never forgets," somehow popped in my head. I then thought, well, neither does Jimmy, and boom! This story was born. I hope it's at least made you smile. :)

As for an explanation why Jimmy couldn't enter his lab as an elephant, well, you can draw your own conclusions. Here's my explanation, however, if you want it: the invention combined elephant DNA with his own DNA, thusly making it unrecognizable to VOX. Also, he gave everyone a bag of his hair so that in the case of an emergency, such as this, he could still get in.

Enjoy!


End file.
